A collection of Jeff the Killer Stories
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Short stories involving the infamous serial killer and Creepypasta character, Jeff the Killer! These stories are meant for entertainment purposes, and most of them are written due to boredom or for my Creative Writing class!
1. Down

**Hello everyone, I have been interested in the idea of creating multiple Jeff the Killer stories, but haven't really had the chance to go off writing it. So, one day my Creative Writing teacher gave me the chance to write a story using a picture he randomly handed me. After describing the scene I saw, he forced me to drop a character into it. I had trouble deciding, but realized this was my chance to write my first Jeff the Killer story. I hope you enjoy it. In the near future, I think that I'll end up posting more. Thank you for bothering to read this, and please bear with me when it comes to the scene, I can't post the picture. I also posted this on my DeviantART account, by the way.**

* * *

Pillar after pillar stacks upon one another. Little light comes pouring in, but doesn't hit the bottom. Doorways filled with darkness lay ahead. Level after level of pillars cause the temperature to drop. Narrow paths connect every pillar among one another. The ceiling has a couple hole, but is covered regardless. Depths of the unknown structure lead way to new mysteries. Arches on the upper levels are thinner than the lower levels. Three levels total are in the structure. A wooden platform on the right holds together a pathway to the center where the light is coming in.

A figure stumbles in. Jeff Woods strolls into his latest hideout. His horribly white skin slightly smeared in crimson. The smile forever sliced into his face grows a little. His jet black hair messed up to the point it literally could be a rat's nest. He threw off his torn white hoodie before stretching out on the wooden platform. A single chuckle escapes his throat. He knows that he wants to fill his urges to kill again. However, the daylight makes it a problem. He can't kill in broad daylight.

"Just you wait." he said in a raspy voice, "Once night hits, I'll make you all got to sleep."

The thought of night coming soon blesses Jeff's mind with images of his urges being carried out. His lidless eyes stared blankly above at the ceiling. Once the light fades, he'll be gone again.

"Go to sleep."

He repeats the line over and over every time his images come across people.

"Go to sleep."

Every muscle in his body tenses. The urges grow almost to the point Jeff can't handle it. He cackles and pretends to slice through the air.

**"GO TO SLEEP!" **

His voice echoes through the depths of the hideout as he bursts out laughing. He continued to laugh until he couldn't anymore. Breathing in and out, he laid there planning, picturing, and focusing on the tasks that will surely come ahead. He hadn't had a drink in a couple days, and his throat felt like sandpaper to him. His tongue runs itself across his lips.

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep."

Hours seemed to tick by before the light started to fade. Jeff bolted upwards the minute he could no longer see the faint beams. Grasping his white hoodie, he raced out of the structure to fulfill the urges.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this short story. I know it is really short, but I had to write this in ten minutes in my Creative Writing class. I could have made it much, much longer if I actually had about half an hour in the class. This is the original story that is in my notebook. Hopefully, you all enjoyed it. Please review or tell me what you think of it.**


	2. The Night

**I haven't bothered to post anything in a while, but I came to the conclusion that I might as well write the next story of Jeff the Killer. This is something that I came up while sitting in my room listening to the noises outside my house. It got me thinking about what it would be like to have Jeff coming around my hometown of Hartville killing people. This is random, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It happened late at night. Almost one o'clock in the morning, to be exact. The man of the household, Jared Davidson, made his rounds through the silent house. He checked in on his youngest daughter's room to find her fast asleep with the TV still on. Jared shook his head knowing that he couldn't turn the TV off. He went on to look into his eldest daughter's room. She is slumped over her desk snoring. A smile spread on his face as he shut the door. All the doors are locked. The security system is activated. The family Bulldog, Spike, is locked in the basement. After he took his last sip of Budlight, Jared headed down the hall to his bedroom. It's pitch black meaning his wide has long since went to bed. Jared took one step into the bedroom only to freeze in his tracks. Something felt off. His eyes traveled from left to right. He held his breath. His heart started to race in his chest. There it was! The window above the bed is opened wide! There is no way that Jared's wife had left it open. As the breeze came pouring in from the outside world, he started to reach for a solid object on the dresser near the door. Something sharp pressed against his throat causing him to stop.  
A rough chuckle came from behind. The scent of expired Vodka filled his nose causing it to crinkle.

"Go to sleep." A raspy voice spoke.

That is the last thing that Jared hears before his throat is slit. Everything is consumed by the darkness.

**...**

Jeff slit the throat of his latest victim. The body of the much larger man slumped to the floor quickly. He laughs as he watches in silence as the ugly brown carpet is soaked in crimson. It's all too easy for him to sneak into the house. The first victim, the wife, had already been in a deep sleep when he came in through the window. A couple stabs quickly ended her miserable life. After he had just finished, the husband came waltzing in. The dull man didn't notice Jeff sneak behind him until it was too late. He already knew that the family owned a dog due to the warning sign in the front of the house, but he doubt that it would prove to be any trouble. It would have attacked him already unless the sign is a lie. As Jeff walked out of the room, he glanced every which way. The house might serve a great safe house in the future. Maybe, Jeff can just kill the next owners off then stay here. The sound of his feet creaking on the ancient floorboards. He gritted his teeth thinking it would give him away, but was relieved when nothing happened. Jeff went into the kitchen of the house. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he went through the fridge to find just what he wanted...a can of beer. Cracking it open, he gulped it all down quickly before crushing it in his hands. Throwing it onto the ground, he almost started to go for the hall when the sound of sirens caused him to freeze in his tracks. It was the cops! Jeff moved quickly to go back out the window then into the darkness. The forest area behind the house provided the best cover for him. Until the next time, Jeff is on the run.

* * *

**Thank you, I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to make it longer, but I ended up shortening. Oh well, I like where this went. Please review.  
**


End file.
